Drabble our love
by odes
Summary: Drabble Mini Fict saat Aki curhat dengan para kekasihnya tentang kegundahan yang tengah melanda batinnya *eeeaaakkk Gaje, Abal, Ghaib, tapi sarat makna. Aki, Itachi, Rukawa, dan Zoro berbicara tentang omongan "teman" dan omongan yang tidak enak yang selalu berada di sekitar mereka.


Drabble Mini Fict saat Aki curhat dengan para kekasihnya tentang kegundahan yang tengah melanda batinnya *eeeaaakkk

Gaje, Abal, Ghaib, tapi sarat makna.

Aki, Itachi, Rukawa, dan Zoro berbicara tentang omongan "teman" dan omongan yang tidak enak yang selalu berada di sekitar mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Episodeh 1**

 **Suami pertama,**

 **Uchiha Itachi**

 **-0000-**

"Nii chan, apa Nii-chan pernah berpikir untuk dendam pada orang yang selama ini selalu menghina Nii-chan? Yang selama ini selalu salah sangka pada Nii-chan? Apa Nii-chan memendam dendam pada mereka?"

"Tidak..,"

"Kenapa? Bukankah mereka sudah jahat menghina Nii-chan. Seenaknya berbicara tanpa tahu apa-apa. Seenaknya menyimpulkan tanpa tahu kebenarannya. Kenapa Nii-chan tidak dendam?" Gadis berhelai sehitam arang itu terus mendesak kekasihnya, seolah tidak peduli pada sang pemuda yang tengah sibuk mengurus berbagai gulungan berkas untuk misi yang belom diselesaikan.

"Mereka berhak atas pemikiran mereka sendiri, Hime..." jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum lembut. Gadisnya tampak belum puas dengan jawaban sang kekasih dan terus merangsak mendekati pemuda pujaannya itu.

"Kenapa kau begitu terpaku dengan perkataan mereka?" Pemuda tampan itu balik bertanya, menatap gadisnya dengan tatapan lembut seolah menenangkan.

"Aku tidak terima... mereka menjelek-jelekkan Nii-chan seperti itu tanpa tahu kebenarannya seperti apa." Jawab gadis itu dengan berapi-api.

"Apa setelah mereka tahu mereka akan mengubah pandangannya?" Sang pemuda dengan helaian raven memanjang itu balik bertanya sambil mengelus helaian sehitam arang milik kekasihnya.

"... Aku tidak tahu..." jawab gadis itu akhirnya sambil menggendikkan bahunya.

"Tidak peduli apa yang kau lakukan, pasti akan ada orang yang selalu merasa memiliki alasan untuk membencimu. Sekalipun sebenarnya kau tidak melakukan hal yang dituduhkan. Bgitulah dunia ini berjalan Hime..."

"Ta-tapi... kenapa kita tidak membalas? Kenapa Nii-chan tidak membenci mereka? Ucapan mereka sudah sangat keji, bahkan tanpa mengetahui apa-apa tentang Nii-chan..."

"Sekalipun aku jelaskan pada dunia pun, aku bertaruh mereka tidak akan mengubah pandangannya. Karena begitulah cara mereka hidup. Dengan menebar kebencian pada orang lain."

"Kalau bgitu, aku... tidak boleh membencinya?"

"Percayalah Hime, aku sudah melewati masa sulit itu. Ada kalanya diam adalah emas. Kau tahu, pada akhirnya semua akan terungkap. Cepat atau lambat, mereka akan tahu kebenaran tentangmu. Tentang apa selama ini kau perjuangkan. Memang sakit mendengar mereka menuduhmu, mencaci maki dirimu, menghakimimu tanpa mengerti dengan pasti duduk perkaranya seperti apa. Rasanya pasti sungguh tidak menyenangkan. Terlebih jika yang mengatakannya, adalah orang yang semula kau percaya, akan mendukung dan berada di sisimu sebagai seorang teman..."

"Aku tahu semua tidak mudah. Saat satu per satu orang yang berada di sekitarmu menghilang. Meninggalkanmu di tengah kesalahpahaman. Tapi yang harus kau percaya adalah, jika dia temanmu, dia tidak akan melakukan itu. Itu hanya sebuah tanda, bahwa dia bukan seorang teman.."

"Aku tidak mengenal seorang teman pun yang berada di sisiku saat aku terpuruk Hime.. karenanya, aku tidak percaya pada ikatan itu. Kau harus bertahan di atas kakimu sendiri, berpijak dengan kedua kakimu, menjalani kehidupan dengan kehendakmu sendiri. Orang lain memiliki kehidupan dan masalahnya sendiri. Kau pun begitu. Tidak perlu kecewa dengan apa yang dikatakan orang lain, terlebih jika kau tahu bukan itu yang kau maksudkan.."

"Pada akhirnya, orang lain akan selalu menemukan kesalahanmu. Membicarakannya. Menyakiti hatimu. Tapi semua itu akan membuatmu paham, membuatmu kuat dan membuatmu lebih berhati-hati sekalipun hanya untuk berteman..."

 **-00000-**

 **Episodeh 2**

 **Suami ketiga**

 **Kaede Rukawa**

 **-000000-**

"Senpaiii..."

"..."

"Senpai, aku sebel deh...!"

"..."

"Kenapa orang-orang selalu seenaknya menyimpulkan sendiri tanpa mendengar penjelasan orang lain?"

"Memang selalu begitu..."

"Iyaa, tapi menyebalkan."

"..."

"Rukawa- senpai! Ditanggapi dong.. orang lagi curhat juga..." gadis berhelai sehitam arang itu kembali memberenggut kesal karena merasa di abaikan oleh kekasihnya yang justru tampak santai mendribble bola basket di tangannya.

"Kau merasa terganggu dengan ucapan mereka?" Tanya pemuda dengan tinggi 187 cm itu sambil berjalan mendekag ke arah kekasihnya.

"Hhmmm..." jawaban singkat yang disertai anggukan penuh semangat.

Tiba-tiba Rukawa mengambil I-Pod yang selalu berada di saku celana training yang digunakannya. Disumpalnya telinga gadis itu dengan sepasang earphone yang sudah mengalun sebuah lagu kesukaan mereka !

"Lebih asyik mendengarkan lagu daripada ucapan tak penting itu kan?" Tanya Rukawa dengan ekspresi mengejek dan meremehkan, namun sang kekasih tampak tak sedikitpun tersinggung. Ini adalah cara pemuda tampan itu untuk menjawab keluh kesah gadisnya,

Rukawa membuka sebelah earphone miliknya agar gadis itu bisa mendengarkan apa yang ingin diucapkan.

"Membuat seluruh dunia meyukai kita adalah hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan... jadi abaikan saja perkataan orang yang menyakitimu..."

"Tapi katanya kita ini hidup bukan di hutan, di sungai, atau di laut. Jadi harus mendengarkan kata-kata orang lain..." gadisnya menampilkan ekspresi wajah kesal.

"Termasuk jika ada yang berkata, sebaiknya hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini? Atau bagaimana jika perkataan orang itu menyuruhmu mati bunuh diri? Atau perkataan orang itu memintamu meninggalkan aku. Apa kau akan melakukannya?" Pemuda bertubuh atletis itu kembali bertanya.

"TIDAK..,," Gadis itu menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Bahkan saran yang dianggap baik pun perlu kau pilah pilih. Kau kira baik itu termasuk bagimu? Atau hanya bagi orang lain? Atau hanya bagi segelintir kelompok saja? apapun itu, kau berhak menentukan apapun yang kau pilih. Orang kau suka atau tidak kau suka. Mereka yang layak disebut teman dan mereka yang hanya ingin mempecundangimu di belakang..."

"Tapi.., aku merasa kesal dibicarakan seperti itu. Padahal sama sekali bukan itu maksudku, aku sudah menjelaskannya, tapi tidak dimengerti. Aku meminta penjelasan di mana letak kesalahanku yang dipermasalahkan pun tidak dijawab. Hanya berkonsentrasi bahwa kenyataan menurutnya aku salah! " runggut gadis itu dengan ekspresi sedih,

"Aku berusaha keras mengabaikannya, tapi tidak bisa, senpai..."

"Pejamkan matamu..," perintah pemuda tampan itu. gadisnya menatap bingung namun akhirnya menuruti perintah kekasihnya.

"Apa kau lihat?"

"Tidak ada, semuanya gelap."

"Begitulah seharusnya. Setiap kali kau memikirkan yang tidak perlu, pejamkan mata sejenak. Biarkan gelap menghanyutkan segala kegelisahanmu. Ketakutanmu. Kerisauanmu."

"..."

"Sekarang, gumamkan nama yang selalu membuatmu bersemangat.."

"Rukawa... Rukawa... Rukawa... Rukawa..." gadis itu menuruti dengan langsung menggumamkan namanya.

"Sekarang lihat, nama itu yang akan menghapus semua ragu dan takutmu. Nama itu yang akan menjagamu, menyemangatimu, mencintaimu..." Rukawa membisikkannya tepat di telinga membuat wajah gadisnya merona dan terlihat salah tingkah meski masih memejamkan mata,

"Untuk setiap cinta, pasti ada resiko kebencian. Jadi hadapilah, satu demi satu...kau akan bertemu dengan teman, dengan orang yang menganggapmu teman namun membicarakanmu di belakang, dengan orang yang jelas-jelas membencimu. Jangan lari, jangan gentar, jangan takut. Setiap kali kau takut, pejamkan mata dan gumamkan nama orang yang menyemangatimu..."

"Rukawa... rukawa... Rukawa... Rukawa..."

 **-000000-**

 **Episodeh ketiga**

 **Suami kedua**

 **Roronoa Zoro**

 **-0000000-**

" _MEN._..!" (*Pukulan dalam olahraga kendo untuk memyerang bagian kepala lawan)

PLETAK!

"Aduuhhh..." gadis cantik dengan helaian sehitam arang itu meringis dan mengaduh kesakitan tak kala pukulan shinai (pedang bambu) mengenai tepat di bagian kepalanya. Saat itu mereka sedang berlatih kendo. Dan karena gadis itu terhitung masih awam, sang pemuda berwajah sangar namun sangat tampan itu bermaksud memgajarkan dasar dasar pukulan padanya. Dasar gadis itu ceroboh, dia justru melamun tepat di saat sang kekasih menyerangnya dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Baka! Apa sih yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa melamun?!" Sentak pemuda berambut hijau seperti ganggang laut itu dengan raut bibirnya melontarkan omelan, namun tetap saja sang pemuda menghampiri gadisnya penuh kecemasan.

Zoro menyentuh bagian yang terkena sabetan shinainya. Memperhatikan bekas memar kemerahan di dahi kekasihnya. Kemudian mengusapnya lembut penuh sayang.

"Apa sih yang kau pikirkan, gadis bodoh?!" Marah pemuda tampan itu lagi.

"Aku... a-aku... memikirkan perkataan seseorang. Dan itu mengganggu ku. Maaf senpai,.." jawab gadis itu sambil menundukkan pandangannya.

"Biar kutebak, pasti bukan perkataan yang baik kan?"

"Iyaaa... "

"Dan kau merasa terganggu?"

"Yaaaa., sedikit."

"Kalau sampai membahayakan nyawamu itu bukan hanya sedikit, bodoh! Berhentilah membuatku khawatir..." gadis itu berani bersumpah, dia melihat rona merah di wajah kekasihnya yang biasanya selalu terlihat tegang dan sangar itu saat mengucapkan kalimat barusanl

"Kenapa sih kau ini selalu memusingkan perkataan orang lain?"

"..."

"Memangnya kau ini tidak punya kerjaan lain selain mendengarkan ocehan itu?"

"..."

"Lebih baik belajar memegang shinai yang benar sana!"

"Tapi kan..."

"Kau begitu pusing dengan perkataan orang. Sekarang jika posisinya dibalik, apakah orang itu akan mau mendengarkanmu?

"..."

"Kau ini bodoh atau apasih?!"

"Berhenti mengataiku bodoh, senpai!" Sembur gadis itu dengan raut kesal.

"Kau memang bodoh! Memusingkan hal yang tidak perlu. Kamu yaa kamu. Dia yaa dia. Kalian 2 orang yang berbeda, jadi berbeda sekalian pun tak apa-apa."

"Tapi... aku tadinya menganggap kami... teman..."

"Yaaahh anggap saja kau bertepuk sebelah tangan..."

Gadis itu menatapnya sebal.

"Sini..." Zoro mendekatkan tubuhnya pada kekasihya. Menggenggam kedua tangannya erat bersamaan dengan shinai yang berada di tangan sang kekasih.

"Setiap kali merasa kesal, kau kan punya sarana lain untuk melampiaskannya.." ujar sang pemuda dengan senyum menggoda,

"Katamu tidak boleh menjadikan ilmu pedang sebagai pelampiasan..." bantah gadisnya langsung.

"Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu melampiaskannya dengan ilmu berpedang. Kau yang bahkan memegang shinai saja tidak becus, bisa-bisa justru tanganmu itu yang patah.."

"Lalu...?"

"Kurasa, jika hanya untuk pelampiasan amarahmu, aku bersedia menjadi sansaknya..."

Kedua mendadak membeku di tempat dengan rona merah di wajah mereka

-00000-


End file.
